回忆里的爱与幸福 回憶裡的愛與幸福
by Jewel Houseiki
Summary: 谢尔X伊丽莎白 伊丽莎白的好朋友很喜欢帅哥，看见谢尔就一见钟情，后来会发生什么样的事情呢？
1. Chapter 1

"伦敦大桥垮下来，垮下来，垮下来…"小时候一起玩时常有的歌儿。追逐中不忘带笑声，两个小孩和三个大人脸上都带着无比快乐的笑容，笑得合不拢嘴。在那里的大花园里,没有人不晓得那对正在玩的小孩，是堂表姐弟，同时也是未婚夫妻。

我们总是一起玩耍，也常常在一起在他家那大又美丽的院子里奔跑着，非常的自在。没五次在一起玩平均就有三次我会抱着他说："最喜欢谢尔了！"说了这句话不知道为什么，他总会和我一起笑，我们两个当时就像两个天真可爱的小天使般。

还记得第一次叫出"谢尔"这两个字的我有多么的高兴。不知从小开始记事和谢尔玩，但我记得他的父亲，我的伯父文森特伯爵在我生日时和我介绍他的时候。那时的我才两岁，还在慢慢地记住周围事物的名字。但不知为何，伯父才说一次他的名字，我就记住了。

"伊丽莎白，这是我儿子，你的表弟哦。他叫谢尔，谢尔·凡多姆海威。"伯父笑着说。我瞪大了眼睛，看着这天真可爱的男孩。蓝蓝的软发，大而美的亲切宝石蓝眼睛，温柔的真诚笑容…"谢尔…"这两个字顿时脱口而出。"伊丽…莎…白姐姐？"他笑了笑，歪着头叫问着。

"姐姐？不，叫我伊丽莎白就可以了，利兹也行。""那…利兹！"那个时候，我们都笑得很开心。我从来没想过谢尔当时有多聪明，明明年纪比我小，却记得住我的名字；那时的我要家人重复两次以上才记得，"谢尔"例外…

后来我才知道父母帮我们订了婚，对象理所当然是谢尔。当时我不知道有多开心，但我不明白为什么会那么开心。意识到时，我发现我喜欢上了他…不知不觉地…

—

虽说如此，我还是一如往常地和他玩，当作没事发生过，和他在一起的时候是我最喜欢的一刻。终于有一天，我忍不住问了宝拉。"宝拉，你有没有喜欢的人？"听到我这么一问，宝拉吃惊的看着我，然后微笑着回答："有啊，就像是大小姐、夫人和老爷，你们都是我喜欢的人啊。大小姐，为什么忽然问起这个问题？"

"哦，唔，没什么。""难不成大小姐有喜欢的人了？"这句话硬气了我的注意。我怎么没想过，我喜欢谢尔可能只是单纯的姐弟关系？毕竟我们从小玩到大，这事不是不可能发生。于是，我就下了一个很不准的结论。那时的我六岁，谢尔五岁。

可是当我九岁时，我才有发现我是喜欢谢尔没错。并不打算跟他说，我现在和他玩时还是照常会抱着他说："最喜欢谢尔了！"他也照常会笑，只不过在五岁开始会回我一句："嗯！我也很喜欢利兹喔！"双方家长见到此况当然很开心咯，目的达成了嘛！

我十岁了，在谢尔九岁生日时，我送了谢尔一套棋。他不久就学会下棋，而且还百战百胜，从未输过一次。虽然说当时的我不会下棋，但我至少知道下棋要赢，就需要很好的思考与判断力。所以，我认为谢尔自小就是个天才。

那一年的圣诞节，谢尔一家就到我家里来了。因为外面下着雪，宝拉便在午餐后带我和谢尔到后院玩。我们一起堆雪人，还打雪仗，躺在雪地上，用手脚农畜蝴蝶状…虽然说宝拉阻止过我们，叫我们别躺在地上，说那样的话会感冒，但好玩的我们却不听劝告，还玩得很高兴，宝拉不想破坏我们的"游戏"，于是特别准许我们那样玩一次，连自己也加入了。我真想时间停留在那一瞬间。

光阴似箭，时间飞逝，我们不知不觉中玩到傍晚时分。

—

繁体

"倫敦大橋垮下來，垮下來，垮下來…"小時候一起玩時常有的歌兒。追逐中不忘帶笑聲，兩個小孩和三個大人臉上都帶著無比快樂的笑容，笑得合不攏嘴。在那裡的大花園裡,沒有人不曉得那對正在玩的小孩，是堂表姐弟，同時也是未婚夫妻。

我們總是一起玩耍，也常常在一起在他家那大又美麗的院子裡奔跑著，非常的自在。沒五次在一起玩平均就有三次我會抱著他說："最喜歡謝爾了！"說了這句話不知道為什麼，他總會和我一起笑，我們兩個當時就像兩個天真可愛的小天使般。

還記得第一次叫出"謝爾"這兩個字的我有多麼的高興。不知從小開始記事和謝爾玩，但我記得他的父親，我的伯父文森特伯爵在我生日時和我介紹他的時候。那時的我才兩歲，還在慢慢地記住周圍事物的名字。但不知為何，伯父才說一次他的名字，我就記住了。

"伊麗莎白，這是我兒子，你的表弟哦。他叫謝爾，謝爾·凡多姆海威。"伯父笑著說。我瞪大了眼睛，看著這天真可愛的男孩。藍藍的軟發，大而美的親切寶石藍眼睛，溫柔的真誠笑容…"謝爾…"這兩個字頓時脫口而出。 "伊麗…莎…白姐姐？"他笑了笑，歪著頭叫問著。

"姐姐？不，叫我伊麗莎白就可以了，利茲也行。""那…利茲！"那個時候，我們都笑得很開心。我從來沒想過謝爾當時有多聰明，明明年紀比我小，卻記得住我的名字；那時的我要家人重複兩次以上才記得，"謝爾"例外…

後來我才知道父母幫我們訂了婚，對象理所當然是謝爾。當時我不知道有多開心，但我不明白為什麼會那麼開心。意識到時，我發現我喜歡上了他…不知不覺地…

—

雖說如此，我還是一如往常地和他玩，當作沒事發生過，和他在一起的時候是我最喜歡的一刻。終於有一天，我忍不住問了寶拉。 "寶拉，你有沒有喜歡的人？"聽到我這麼一問，寶拉吃驚的看著我，然後微笑著回答："有啊，就像是大小姐、夫人和老爺，你們都是我喜歡的人啊。大小姐，為什麼忽然問起這個問題？"

"哦，唔，沒什麼。""難不成大小姐有喜歡的人了？"这句話引起了我的注意。我怎麼沒想過，我喜歡謝爾可能只是單純的姐弟關係？畢竟我們從小玩到大，這事不是不可能發生。於是，我就下了一個很不准的結論。那時的我六歲，謝爾五歲。

可是當我九歲時，我才有發現我是喜歡謝爾沒錯。並不打算跟他說，我現在和他玩時還是照常會抱著他說："最喜歡謝爾了！"他也照常會笑，只不過在五歲開始會回我一句："嗯！我也很喜歡利茲喔！"雙方家長見到此況當然很開心咯，目的達成了嘛！

我十歲了，在謝爾九歲生日時，我送了謝爾一套棋。他不久就學會下棋，而且還百戰百勝，從未輸過一次。雖然說當時的我不會下棋，但我至少知道下棋要贏，就需要很好的思考與判斷力。所以，我認為謝爾自小就是個天才。

那一年的聖誕節，謝爾一家就到我家裡來了。因為外面下著雪，寶拉便在午餐後帶我和謝爾到後院玩。我們一起堆雪人，還打雪仗，躺在雪地上，用手腳農畜蝴蝶狀…雖然說寶拉阻止過我們，叫我們別躺在地上，說那樣的話會感冒，但好玩的我們卻不聽勸告，還玩得很高興，寶拉不想破壞我們的"遊戲"，於是特別准許我們那樣玩一次，連自己也加入了。我真想時間停留在那一瞬間。

光陰似箭，時間飛逝，我們不知不覺中玩到傍晚時分。


	2. Chapter 2

一进到屋内，宝拉就带谢尔而到客房里，然后带我到我房里的浴室里去洗个温暖的热水澡。谢尔当然也洗了澡，他和田中在客房里不知道在做什么。可是宝拉替我洗完澡后，却选了一件极为可爱的裙子给我穿。这件裙是我平日出席派对或舞会穿的。袖子、衣领和裙角都有蕾丝，而粉色裙子的腰间有一个蓝色的蝴蝶结。看到宝拉给我穿这一件裙子，我不禁问道："宝拉，今天要出去吗？"

"小姐还真厉害啊，呵呵，看到这裙子就知道今天有特别的节目。今天老爷特地举办了圣诞舞会，有很多人出席哦。"笑着说道，宝拉替我戴上我最喜欢的刚买不久的粉色项圈，便让我转身看镜子。我看着镜子，笑了。拿起宝拉替我自制的手套，我轻轻地戴上了它。啊，真温暖。和我的服装真配，粉红分红的。宝拉牵着我的小手，和我到客房去。"咚、咚、咚！"随着敲门上是一声低沉可靠的声音。"请进！"

开了门，只见客房里的镜子前站着田中先生，而背对着镜子的他手搭在一个小背影的肩上.尽管他蹲着，他还是比那背影的主人高了一个头。

—

抬起头看到我们，田中先生笑咪咪地站起来，把手中人转过来…转过身来，在我们面前，顿时出现了一位小绅士—啊，不，是小绅士谢尔，非一般的绅士。看着他穿着那件深宝蓝色礼服，我隐隐的笑了。那蓝色比他的眼瞳还要深一些，好像黑色，又好像大海一样的看不透。

见我没发言，宝拉微微一笑，问了一句："小姐，您觉得怎么样？"一时无法反应回来，一句话不小心从我口里出来。"很…适合，很适合…"本以为自己穿起来不合适似的，低着头打量着自己的谢尔一听到这句话，慢慢地把头抬起："真的？"回过神来，我点点头："真的！"

于是他又露出了灿烂的笑容，简直温柔与灿烂得和伯父一样。我牵着他的手，走到了舞会场地。那时已将近七点半，所以舞会室里面有很多人已到来。我望了望，看到了父亲、母亲、伯父、伯母、辛西娅和她的父母正在聊天，便带着谢尔到那里去。

辛西娅是我不久前结识的好朋友，是个和我一样活泼可爱的女生。她那天穿着的是我们俩一起设计的衣服，蓬蓬飘飘的，十分可爱。我走到辛西娅旁边，替谢尔做介绍。我替他做了介绍后，辛西娅马上问我："他就是谢尔·凡多姆海威，是你的未婚夫也是文森特伯爵的独生儿子，对吧？"真厉害，辛西娅没等我说半句话，就猜出了。

谢尔只是微笑，行了个绅士礼，并有礼貌地做了自我介绍。对此，辛西娅也回了个礼，做了自我介绍。"妳好，我是谢尔·凡多姆海威。我和伊丽莎白自小一起长大，是很好的朋友，也是未婚夫妻。"谢尔朝我笑了笑。我看着他，也笑了。"我是辛西娅·贝鲁文斯，希望能与你成为你和伊丽莎白一样好的朋友。"辛西娅笑着说，声音里带着一点醋意。我以为是我听错了，所以没多想。

—

繁体

一進到屋內，寶拉就帶謝爾而到客房裡，然後帶我到我房裡的浴室裡去洗個溫暖的熱水澡。謝爾當然也洗了澡，他和田中在客房裡不知道在做什麼。可是寶拉替我洗完澡後，卻選了一件極為可愛的裙子給我穿。這件裙是我平日出席派對或舞會穿的。袖子、衣領和裙角都有蕾絲，而粉色裙子的腰間有一個藍色的蝴蝶結。看到寶拉給我穿這一件裙子，我不禁問道："寶拉，今天要出去嗎？"

"小姐還真厲害啊，呵呵，看到這裙子就知道今天有特別的節目。今天老爺特地舉辦了聖誕舞會，有很多人出席哦。"笑著說道，寶拉替我戴上我最喜歡的剛買不久的粉色項圈，便讓我轉身看鏡子。我看著鏡子，笑了。拿起寶拉替我自製的手套，我輕輕地戴上了它。啊，真溫暖。和我的服裝真配，粉紅分紅的。寶拉牽著我的小手，和我到客房去。 "咚、咚、咚！"隨著敲門上是一聲低沉可靠的聲音。 "請進！"

開了門，只見客房裡的鏡子前站著田中先生，而背對著鏡子的他手搭在一個小背影的肩上.儘管他蹲著，他還是比那背影的主人高了一個頭。

—

抬起頭看到我們，田中先生笑咪咪地站起來，把手中人轉過來…轉過身來，在我們面前，頓時出現了一位小紳士—啊，不，是小紳士謝爾，非一般的紳士。看著他穿著那件深寶藍色禮服，我隱隱的笑了。那藍色比他的眼瞳還要深一些，好像黑色，又好像大海一樣的看不透。

見我沒發言，寶拉微微一笑，問了一句："小姐，您覺得怎麼樣？"一時無法反應回來，一句話不小心從我口裡出來。 "很…適合，很適合…"本以為自己穿起來不合適似的，低著頭打量著自己的謝爾一聽到這句話，慢慢地把頭抬起："真的？"回過神來，我點點頭："真的！"

於是他又露出了燦爛的笑容，簡直溫柔與燦爛得和伯父一樣。我牽著他的手，走到了舞會場地。那時已將近七點半，所以舞會室裡面有很多人已到來。我望瞭望，看到了父親、母親、伯父、伯母、辛西婭和她的父母正在聊天，便帶著謝爾到那裡去。

辛西婭是我不久前結識的好朋友，是個和我一樣活潑可愛的女生。她那天穿著的是我們倆一起設計的衣服，蓬蓬飄飄的，十分可愛。我走到辛西婭旁邊，替謝爾做介紹。我替他做了介紹後，辛西婭馬上問我："他就是謝爾·凡多姆海威，是你的未婚夫也是文森特伯爵的獨生兒子，對吧？"真厲害，辛西婭沒等我說半句話，就猜出了。

謝爾只是微笑，行了個紳士禮，並有禮貌地做了自我介紹。對此，辛西婭也回了個禮，做了自我介紹。 "妳好，我是謝爾·凡多姆海威。我和伊麗莎白自小一起長大，是很好的朋友，也是未婚夫妻。"謝爾朝我笑了笑。我看著他，也笑了。 "我是辛西婭·貝魯文斯，希望能與你成為你和伊麗莎白一樣好的朋友。"辛西婭笑著說，聲音裡帶著一點醋意。我以為是我聽錯了，所以沒多想。


	3. Chapter 3

于是舞会开始了。辛西娅是客人，哥哥又不想跳舞，伯父只好叫谢尔和辛西娅先跳。看着辛西娅那么开心的笑容，我感到很讶异。她最开心、最得意时都没那么笑过！

后来的那情景让我非常难受。辛西娅很热情地把她们牵者的双手分开一对，然后将谢尔的手放到自己的腰上。当然，她也把自己的手放到谢尔的背上，谢尔虽然惊讶，但知道跳舞中要是挣扎或露出快乐以外的神情都很没绅士风度，便摆出一张快乐的脸，并和辛西娅边跳边谈话。

我的心跌到了谷底。此刻的我非常清楚这件事的确很不简单。站在一旁，看着时不时转头来看着我的谢尔时，我对他笑了笑，心里面却不停地问自己辛西娅的目的。这笑容的目的只是为了告诉他今天的舞会，将会是很快乐的。只可惜，当他一不注意，那笑容立刻消失。她…明知道我们是未婚夫妻，却还…可是，为什么？

看见辛西娅那温和的笑容，她那副很享受的神情，真让我感到不是滋味。辛西娅与谢尔的脚上似乎穿了冰刀，用优美的舞姿，在我那似如冰的心上舞动着。他们每转一圈，都会在我的心上留下一道伤痕。

外面还在下雪，而我的心有着就像那飘落的雪花一样的温度。我那伤痕累累的心，就被埋在那雪堆中…

—

繁体

於是舞會開始了。辛西婭是客人，哥哥又不想跳舞，伯父只好叫謝爾和辛西婭先跳。看著辛西婭那麼開心的笑容，我感到很訝異。她最開心、最得意時都沒那麼笑過！

後來的那情景讓我非常難受。辛西婭很熱情地把她們牽者的雙手分開一對，然後將謝爾的手放到自己的腰上。當然，她也把自己的手放到謝爾的背上，謝爾雖然驚訝，但知道跳舞中要是掙扎或露出快樂以外的神情都很沒紳士風度，便擺出一張快樂的臉，並和辛西婭邊跳邊談話。

我的心跌到了谷底。此刻的我非常清楚這件事的確很不簡單。站在一旁，看著時不時轉頭來看著我的謝爾時，我對他笑了笑，心裡面卻不停地問自己辛西婭的目的。這笑容的目的只是為了告訴他今天的舞會，將會是很快樂的。只可惜，當他一不注意，那笑容立刻消失。她…明知道我們是未婚夫妻，卻還…可是，為什麼？

看見辛西婭那溫和的笑容，她那副很享受的神情，真讓我感到不是滋味。辛西婭與謝爾的腳上似乎穿了冰刀，用優美的舞姿，在我那似如冰的心上舞動著。他們每轉一圈，都會在我的心上留下一道傷痕。

外面還在下雪，而我的心有著就像那飄落的雪花一樣的溫度。我那傷痕累累的心，就被埋在那雪堆中…


	4. Chapter 4

"伊丽莎白，我该睡哪里好呢？"辛西娅面带着普通的笑容，半兴奋地问。舞会算是圆满地结束，谢尔和伯父母今夜在客房留宿，辛西娅则早已告知宠溺自己的父母她会到我家过夜。

"床很大，不如，你就和我一起睡吧？"换好睡裙，我从房间里的浴室走出。"真的可以吗？呐，伊丽莎白，我真的可以睡你旁边？"我笑了笑，点了点头。躺上床，我调了个舒服的姿势，看着辛西娅不停地称赞我那干净整洁的房间。

关了灯，宝拉走出了房间，而我正面向辛西娅，准备睡觉。"呐，我说，伊丽莎白，我现在还不累，你不介意的话，可不可以和我一起聊天啊？"小声说着，辛西娅看着黑暗中不知道睡着了没的我，期待着回答。"嗯，可以啊，反正我也不急着睡。""太好了！伊丽莎白，今天的舞会很成功，你和谢尔一起跳舞的时候，还真棒！你们两个都配合得好好喔！对了，你好像…还和他说话了吧？""谢谢你喔，辛西娅。是啊，我的确有和他说话，至于…我和他说了什么…这是个秘密~！""我也和他说了话，而且我发现，我和他喜欢的东西，大部分都一样耶！"辛西娅兴高采烈地说着，还一边把声音压低。

笑了笑，我问了一句："你觉得谢尔怎么样？""他？他…人很好，又和我志同道合，要我讨厌他，不可能。"辛西娅摆了摆手，摇着头说道。"嗯…也对。"我笑了笑，可却在下一秒钟愣住了。"而且…他很帅。应该…人见人爱吧？我很喜欢他的说。"辛西娅停顿了一会儿，接着说："可能…要我爱上他也不难。"辛西娅虽然越说越小声，但她所说的，每一句话我都听得到，非常清晰。

没有注意到我已听见了她所说的话，辛西娅忽然傻笑几声，然后叫我别在意，并打了个哈欠。"你累了，睡吧？"我笑着说。辛西娅回了声好，然后转身便睡着了。原本还有一些睡意的我此时睡意全消。我翻来覆去地，却怎么也睡不着。相反地，辛西娅却睡得很香甜。

"…他很帅…我爱上他也不难…人很好…志同道合…"辛西娅的话一直在我耳边响着，好像千万根针一样，一根一根的划伤我的心，却又只让它疼，不让它流出血来。我的心只为他而跳动，也只为他冻结，而我这颗冻结的心也只能被他的关爱所融化。

—

繁体

"伊麗莎白，我該睡哪裡好呢？"辛西婭面帶著普通的笑容，半興奮地問。舞會算是圓滿地結束，謝爾和伯父母今夜在客房留宿，辛西婭則早已告知寵溺自己的父母她會到我家過夜。

"床很大，不如，你就和我一起睡吧？"換好睡裙，我從房間裡的浴室走出。 "真的可以嗎？吶，伊麗莎白，我真的可以睡你旁邊？"我笑了笑，點了點頭。躺上床，我調了個舒服的姿勢，看著辛西婭不停地稱讚我那乾淨整潔的房間。

關了燈，寶拉走出了房間，而我正面向辛西婭，準備睡覺。 "吶，我說，伊麗莎白，我現在還不累，你不介意的話，可不可以和我一起聊天啊？"小聲說著，辛西婭看著黑暗中不知道睡著了沒的我，期待著回答。 "嗯，可以啊，反正我也不急著睡。""太好了！伊麗莎白，今天的舞會很成功，你和謝爾一起跳舞的時候，還真棒！你們兩個都配合得好好喔！對了，你好像…還和他說話了吧？""謝謝你喔，辛西婭。是啊，我的確有和他說話，至於…我和他說了什麼…這是個秘密~！""我也和他說了話，而且我發現，我和他喜歡的東西，大部分都一樣耶！"辛西婭興高采烈地說著，還一邊把聲音壓低。

笑了笑，我問了一句："你覺得謝爾怎麼樣？""他？他…人很好，又和我志同道合，要我討厭他，不可能。"辛西婭擺了擺手，搖著頭說道。 "嗯…也對。"我笑了笑，可卻在下一秒鐘愣住了。"而且…他很帥。應該…人見人愛吧？我很喜歡他的說。"辛西婭停頓了一會兒，接著說："可能…要我愛上他也不難。"辛西婭雖然越說越小聲，但她所說的，每一句話我都聽得到，非常清晰。

沒有註意到我已聽見了她所說的話，辛西婭忽然傻笑幾聲，然後叫我別在意，並打了個哈欠。 "你累了，睡吧？"我笑著說。辛西婭回了聲好，然後轉身便睡著了。原本還有一些睡意的我此時睡意全消。我翻來覆去地，卻怎麼也睡不著。相反地，辛西婭卻睡得很香甜。

"…他很帥…我愛上他也不難…人很好…志同道合…"辛西婭的話一直在我耳邊響著，好像千萬根針一樣，一根一根的劃傷我的心，卻又只讓它疼，不讓它流出血來。我的心只為他而跳動，也只為他凍結，而我這顆凍結的心也只能被他的關愛所融化。


End file.
